The First Time
by Iricious
Summary: My version of Dean's and Emma's first time! One-Shot! Enjoy! x)


**Hey guys! xD Here is my first 'Blue Lagoon: The Awakening' fanfic! And guess what? It's Rated M! I haven't done anything similar so I need your opinion! Also ****forgive any grammar mistakes..=/ English isn't my first language!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Lagoon: The Awakening.**

* * *

Two weeks have passed since Emma fell from the yate where the party was. Two weeks since Dean also fell to save this blonde with the blue eyes angel. Two weeks since they were left helpless in a small dinghy without motor and with a single paddle in the middle of the Caribbean Sea. Two weeks since they found this exotic and desert island. Two weeks in Heaven or in Hell? They still have found no answer.

The sun was beginning to set slowly and like every day this time Dean was watching the sunset. Once his mother told him about a green flash that appears as soon as the sun sets. He hadn't managed to see it yet but he would continue to search it every evening. He would not give up. Few meters away, Emma was trying to light fire with two rocks since the gas of Dean's lighter had deflated. While she was rubbing the rocks against each other, she was thinking that if Dean wasn't there to encourage her psychologically, to take care of food and her, she wouldn't have survived alone. As she was finishing this thought, another popped into her head. If he hadn't dove to save her, that time at the party, most likely she would have drowned or would have became a meal. But he did it even if they didn't have the best relationship. She was the popular girl and he was the lonely boy. It wasn't the best combination. Emma was staring at him many times but her friends were telling her that he wasn't for her and she was trying to bury all the feelings she had for Dean. But here? There was no one but them. Only Dean and Emma, Emma and Dean.

"Thank you!'' Emma said as she was still trying to light fire.

"For what?'' Dean said without turning to look at her. His gaze was stuck on the horizon.

"You know.." She never thanked him for saving her.

"You owe me a mobile as soon as we get back, eh?" Dean joked to lighten up a little the climate. He could understand what she was feeling, her mood without even looking at her. He could feel her happiness, her sadness, everything. Now she was a bit gloomy.

"You are incredible! I'm talking to you seriously and you're joking." Emma said still rubbing the rocks.

"I'm just trying to make you feel better, Prom Queen." Dean said and he went to sat opposite of Emma. Another sunset and no sign of the green flash.

"I know but I feel that I have to thank you." Emma said. Then Dean stood up and went where Emma was sitting to take the two rocks to light the fire since Emma couldn't manage it. When he took the rocks, his hands touched hers. Electricity thrust him. For a few seconds, which appeared to be like an eternity, they stared into each other eyes. Her gaze was a knife in his heart. All he wanted to do, that moment, was to kiss her, to kiss those two lips that had haunted his dreams since the day he met her.

'Come to your senses, Dean!' he said to himself. A girl like Emma would never look at him or at least that was what he was thinking. To forget, he answered to Emma,

"I would have done it as many times as it was necessary, Prom Queen." And without even finishing his sentence, Emma stood up from the ground and fell into his arms. She fell with such a power that they both got down in the sand, a breath's distance away from each other. They stared into each other eyes one more time and they burst into laughter.

"I always wanted to do this." Emma said. Usually at nights when she had finished studying, she was watching romantic movies and always the girl fell onto the boy or the opposite.

"Really?" Dean said. They were still down in the sand, their bodies united.

"Yes. I was watching it in different movies, then I was closing my eyes and I was imagining that I was the girl."

"And the boy?" Dean asked.

"Emm.. The protagonist, of course." Emma said laughing awkwardly. He wasn't the protagonist the one that was stealing her thoughts and dreams but the boy she had right in front of her.

"Of course." Dean said and made a wave to Emma to stand up. A little more and he would have smothered her with his kisses.

Several minutes passed, the night had already laid her black cloak and the stars with the moon were playing hide and seek with the clouds. Emma had gone to bring fresh water from the lagoon and Dean, finally, had managed to light fire and was preparing dinner, roast fish with shrimps.

"It smells awesome." Emma said as she was coming from the jungle.

"Stay right where you are!" Dean said. Tonight he wanted to do everything himself.

"Whatever you say, sir McMullen." Emma said and put her hand on her forehead, just like they do at the army. After a few minutes dinner was ready.

"You can come now." Dean said and he stretched his hand to reach hers to help her sat down like he would have done if they had gone to a restaurant. Emma was the first to taste,

"Mmm.. delicious."

"That's because I made it with love." Dean said. His mother used to say that when you do something with love, you'll always have the result you want. One of those things was the cooking. As they were eating, they discussed different things, told jokes and teased each other. Once they finished their food, Dean said to Emma to go and wait for him at the beach until he cleans the area to sleep later. As soon as he cleaned, he went and sat next to Emma who was lying down in the sand.

"Do you believe that they will find us?" Emma said staring at the stars. The clouds were gone.

"Everything is going to be ok." Dean answered. He didn't want to give her hopes for something that he wasn't even sure.

"What a beautiful night. Lay down to play a game that I liked when I was little."

"A game?" Dean said and he lay down in the sand right next to her. Firstly, he couldn't say no to her and secondly, she always seemed to be so serious and had it all scheduled that he couldn't imagine her having fun.

"Game. I was a little girl too once, you know.", she made a pause and continued, "Well, we're going to look for the shapes the stars make, the one who will find the most wins. The prize will be decided later. Deal?"

"Deal." Dean said and they gave their hands.

The minutes were flowing like the water flows in the river and the two teenagers were still playing their game.

"Look. A bow." Emma said.

"You caught me.'' Dean said with a frowny face.

"I won. Now I have to think my prize."

"You won? When did the game end and I didn't realize it?"

"I started the game so the right thing is to be me who'll say when it ends. And I say now."

"That's a cheat." Dean said and he stood up, seated in the sand. He turned to Emma and he began to tickle her everywhere. Emma had doubled up with laughter and was screaming to Dean to stop. When she saw that he didn't listen to her, she began to fight with his hands. They wallowed in the sand for a bit until they got tired and stopped in a very familiar position, with the only difference that now she was under Dean and Dean was above her. Emma started to tremble from anxiety.

"You're trembling. Let's go near the fire." Dean said. He was thinking that Emma was cold but she was trembling because never before was this close with someone and especially with someone she liked so much.

"No. I don't want to leave." Emma answered.

"Then take my shirt.", he fell from above her, took his shirt off and gave it to her. She thanked him and wore it. Dean lay down again and he put his hands behind his head for a pillow. One minute later he said,

"Come here." , since she was cold, he had to warm her somehow so he suggested to cuddle her. Emma hesitated a little at the beginning but then she went closer, she put her head on his chest and her left hand on his abdominal like a hug. They continued to stare at the stars until they fell asleep embraced with the sound of the waves.

The night was gone and she gave her place to the day. The sun had risen some time ago and like every morning Dean had gone for his morning swim to the ocean and Emma was looking for the big water bottle to go to the lagoon to fill it.

"I would swear it was here yesterday." said loudly to herself. She was remembering very well that she had put it in her bag but now she couldn't find it. She speculated that Dean took it and while she was waiting for him to return, she grabbed a coconut, broke it into two and she drank its delicious milk. After a while, Dean returned.

"Dean, where did you put the big water bottle?" Emma asked.

"I didn't move it." Dean answered.

"I'm sure that I put it here yesterday." Emma said pointing her bag.

"Maybe you don't remember well." Dean said. The responsible for the water was Emma and he didn't have a reason to pick it since it was empty.

"So you're saying I lost it?" Emma said upset.

"No. I just said that maybe you put it somewhere else and you don't remember it. Relax." Dean said wanting to calm her down.

"Relax? That's what I'm doing the last few weeks and look where I am. Alone on a desert island." Emma said screaming. Dean took a deep breath to stay calm; the last thing he wanted was to fight with her. He came closer to Emma and he held her by her upper arm. Looking her in the eyes, he said,

"Emma, you're not alone. I'm here and I'll always be. As long as you need me, I'll be here for you."

"I. Don't. Need. You." Emma said and she raised her hands so she could free her and turned her back on Dean. He couldn't understand what happened to her suddenly. A few minutes ago everything was ok, more than ok. He didn't want to mess this up but he couldn't let her treat him like that. After a small pause he started to yell at her too,

"So you don't need me, huh? Fine then, I'll leave you alone, miss Prom Queen." If that was what she wanted, he would do her favor. He looked at her one last time and he headed to the beach.

"Go!" she screamed without turning to look at him. The moment she realized what she had done, she started to cry. She didn't mean all the things she said. Of course she needed him. She needed his company, his hug, him. What would she do now? She was thinking to run after him, to ask sorry, to explain to him. But to explain him what? Since neither _she_ knew what happened to her all of a sudden. She sat down, brought her legs near her chest and continued to cry.

The dusk came and Dean was disappointed one more time. What if the green flash was just a myth? No. He trusted the words of his mother. He would continue looking for it every evening. He lay down in the sand and Emma came to his mind. Why did she treat him like that? What did he do wrong? All he wanted was to take care of her, to be there for her. Anger filled him and he decided to go speak to her. To take out all of his fury. Emma saw him coming and on the one hand she brighten up seeing him, on the other she got furious. How could he leave that easily? She told him that she didn't need him and he left immediately. Just like that. He would listen to her. After a few minutes the one was right in front of the other. Filled with anger. They were staring at each other and then it happened. All the anger and the fury changed into passion and the words they had to say into kisses. They were kissing passionately like there was no tomorrow. Their kiss only broke when Dean pulled off Emma's shirt and Emma his. They kneeled down in the sand. Now he was kissing her neck and her breath hitched. They kissed one more time on the lips before they pulled off the rest of their clothes. He held her from her waist and he lay her down gently. He pressed his lips against hers for the sweetest kiss. He came down to kiss her neck, her breasts and her belly. Low sounds of pleasure were coming out from Emma. He put her on her belly and started kissing her whole back from the top to the bottom while he was caressing her right hip. A sweet torture. He turned her again and they kissed one more time. Her hands were wrapped around his neck to bring him as closer as it was possible. After this long kiss, was the time to go somewhere they called the end of the world and beyond that. Before moving forward, Dean looked at her and said,

"Should I continue or should I stop?"

At that moment the words were unnecessary. He could see it in her eyes that nothing else she wanted more than to be with him. He set himself between her legs, took her hand and put it above her head; he did the same with the other hand. Now he was holding Emma's both hands with his one hand and with the other was caressing her left hip. He was kissing her neck and sometimes her breasts. He wanted to take it slow, to enjoy every second. He kissed her lips; their tongues were playing the most beautiful game. He set her hands free and she thrust them into his back when he entered inside of her and started moving slow and sweet. Their bodies were now one. Then he was moving a little faster. Emma didn't know what to do at first but then she let herself free and started moving in Dean's rhythm. Their breaths were heavy. Emma was kissing his neck and shoulder and he was moving even faster and harder.

"Ah!"

Sounds of pleasure were coming from both as they finished together. They didn't move. They stayed for a few minutes staring at each other's eyes. They rubbed their noses, kissed one last time and Dean fell next to Emma, still hugging her. They were looking at the stars until Emma broke the silence first,

"WOW!", it was the only thing she managed to say. She leaned her head towards Dean to touch his head.

"Did you ever imagine us being like that?" Dean said with a sweet voice that could drive everyone crazy.

"Many times. In my dreams." Emma admitted.

"The bad ones?" Dean joked.

"Yes." Emma said and Dean frowned. "I'm kidding. You know, I liked you since the first day I saw you." she completed.

"Really? Me too but I never thought you would feel the same way." Dean said.

"You never thought it?" Emma asked confused.

"You are the Prom Queen and I am the freak." Dean said. When Emma listened calling himself a freak, she gave him a light slap and said,

"First of all, I'm just a girl and second of all, the next time you will call yourself a freak, I will punch you in the face."

"Ok, girl." Dean said and they burst into laughter. They stayed for a while hugged and then Dean went above Emma with his elbows in the sand to avoid falling his weight on her. He was caressing her cheek with his until Emma spoke,

"I had never imagined my first time would be so romantic and passionately the same time."

"Your what?" Dean said confused.

"My first time." Emma said. You could see the red on her cheeks.

"You mean I was your.." Dean said shocked.

"Yes. You regretted, right?"

"What? No, no. I'm glad it was me." Dean said and he pressed his lips gently against hers. Emma looked at him and she smiled with a naughty facial expression. The next minute found Dean lying down in the sand and Emma being above him. The words were one more time unnecessary. They made love again and again all night until they fell asleep tired. The next morning, they went for swimming in the ocean together and Emma apologized for the way he treated him yesterday. Dean told her that if all this hadn't happened, he wouldn't have passed the best night of his life. The rest day passed quickly and started getting dark. Emma took Dean from his hand and they went to the beach to see the sunset together. They waited quite a bit when suddenly the time the sun was gone a green flash appeared. The green flash.

"They didn't make it my eyes, right?" Dean asked.

"No." Emma answered laughing. They wallowed in the sand just like they did the first time they came closer and they only stopped to express their feelings,

"I love you." Dean said smiling.

"I have always loved you." Emma said and she winked at him.

That was her prize. The boy of her dreams and her alone on an exotic island. After a long time, they finally found the answer. Two weeks in Heaven.

_**Fin! x)**_

* * *

**I hope you liked it!**

**Review, please! They make my day!**

**Greek Version:**

**iricious . blogspot . gr/2012/10/blue-lagoon-awakening . html**

**xoxo**


End file.
